Ranma 1/2 : The Great Mirror Switch
by Mirai Trunks
Summary: Ryoga picks up an interesting trinket on one of his travels. The small, double-sided mirror has a strange power that ends up causing mayhem among the Tendo household. Please R & R!
1. Chapter One - Look what the P-Chan dragg...

  
Ryoga Hibiki had become lost, as usual, on his way to the Tendo Dojo. In his hand he cradled a small, doubled-sided mirror. However, this was no ordinary little looking glass. The merchant had told him the little trinket would cure him of his Jusenkyo induced 'problem'. All he had to do was look into one side of the mirror while the chosen victim gazed at the other.   
  
"Soon, Akane Tendo, you will be my fiancée, and that fool Ranma Saotome will be nothing but a bitter memory!" He laughed heartily. An old lady threw a bucket of water over her fence and Ryoga suddenly became P-Chan. He snorted in frustration as he clambered out of his pile of clothes.  
  
"Yo, Ryoga!" Ranma grabbed Ryoga by the scruff of the neck. "Lost again eh?" P-Chan snapped at his waving finger. "Akane's been lookin' for ya," he looked down and noticed the mirror held between the pig's front hooves. "Whatcha got?" P-Chan moved the mirror away from Ranma's curious hands. "Fine. I'm sure I'll hear all about it once we get back to the Dojo." Ranma headed for home.  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


  
"The bath's ready Akane!" Kasumi called downstairs. Akane put down her magazine and walked upstairs. She got a change of clothes from her room and entered the bathroom. She closed the door and began to undress.   
  
Meanwhile…  
  
The front door burst open. Ranma walked in, holding the struggling P-Chan.   
  
"Hey, Ranma," Nabiki said over the magazine she was reading, the one that had formerly been Akane's.   
  
"Hi, I'm gonna toss P-Chan upstairs, when's dinner?" He shook P-Chan for emphasis.  
  
"Kasumi's busy working on it now."   
  
"Alright." Ranma plodded up the stairs. He turned the corner and headed for the bathroom. "In ya go!" Ranma opened the door a crack and tossed the little pig inside. He grunted as he hit the floor and skidded to a stop before the bathtub.   
  
"P-Chan!" Akane shouted in joy. The little pig's eyes bugged out when Akane stood up from the tub, completely naked. She bent over and poked the unconscious piglet in the side. "Maybe a nice bath will make you feel better," she clutched him to her chest, and he became wedged between her breasts. Despite his compromising position, his eyes fluttered and he snapped back to reality. P-Chan started kicking frantically and squealed loudly. "What's wrong?" She held him out and shrugged. He watched her breasts bounce and blacked out once again.   
  
_Snap out of it! _Ryoga scolded himself mentally. The little pig opened his eyes then quickly looked down. Akane was lowering herself into the water. His facial expression went wild and he squealed repeatedly. _I hate resort to such a maneuver my love, but we'll have time for this type of stuff later_. P-Chan wiggled out of Akane's grasp, landing on her right breast. He used it as a springboard and bounced onto the floor.   
  
"P-Chan! Where ya going?" Akane called after the pig as he ran out of the bathroom. She noticed a glint on the floor and bent over to pick it up. "What's this?" She cradled the small mirror in her hands. "I better get dressed, dinner's gonna be ready soon," Akane put the mirror next to her clothes and reached for a towel to dry off.  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


  
Outside, in the courtyard, Ryoga Hibiki tore through his backpack.  
  
"Where is it, where is it, where is it!?!" He was going nuts. "How could I have misplaced the mirror!? Damn," he furrowed his brow and he scratched his head. "Man, I've really screwed up this time, I'll never end up with Akane- Waitaminute!" He stood up. "Akane was in the bathroom!" His eyes glazed over as his mind flashed back to images of Akane nude. Ryoga blinked a few times and wiped the trickle of drool from the side of his mouth. He leaped onto the roof and through Ranma's open window. He startled Ranma upon landing on the floor.   
  
"Yo, Ryo-" Ryoga pushed him aside and threw the door open. He pounded down the hall toward the bathroom. Ryoga flung open the door and covered his eyes with a sleeve of his shirt. "Akane, I'm sorry, I-"   
  
"Bawba bawba?" Genma, in panda form, replied in bear-speak. Ryoga stopped and stared at him. Genma scribbled on a sign. Hey Ryoga! It read. Ryoga lifted the panda, looking for the mirror where he sat.   
  
"Damn! It's not here!" He quickly dropped Genma.   
  
"Baw! Bawba, bawba, baw!" The panda complained as Ryoga raced out of the bathroom.  
  
Meanwhile, downstairs…  
  
"Ranma, look at the present P-Chan gave me," Akane pulled out the mirror, holding it at eye level.   
  
"NOOO!" Ryoga shouted in warning from the bottom of the stairs. Ranma looked into the mirror. Akane noticed it was doubled sided and glanced into the side facing her. A bright flash lit up the room. Akane screamed as the light blinded her. Ranma stumbled backward and fell over a table. Soun, Kasumi, and Nabiki rushed in from the kitchen and Genma tumbled downstairs in a bathrobe. Ryoga unshielded his eyes and looked at his friends. Akane seemed fine, and was blinking rapidly. Ranma was in girl form and rubbed her eyes.   
  
"What the hell?!" Ranma stood up and her pants fell to her ankles. She quickly pulled them up and tightened her belt.   
  
"Oh no…" Ryoga murmured.   
  
"I'm gonna go boil some water," Ranma said and headed for the kitchen.   
  
"Akane, are you… all right?" Ryoga ran over to her and helped her to her feet.  
  
"Yeah, I-I think so."  
  
"What's going on?" A distraught Soun asked.   
  
"I dunno, father, there was this big flash and I fell over," she put her hand on her forehead.   
  
"Well, if everything is ok, I think we need to eat dinner-" he was interrupted by Ranma's frantic cries from the kitchen. Everyone raced into the kitchen.  
  
"Son, what's the matter?" Genma asked, concern in his tone.   
  
"I-I-I…"  
  
"You what, Ranma?" Nabiki inquired.  
  
"I CAN'T CHANGE BACK!" She sobbed.   
  
"Maybe the water is not hot enough," Kasumi touched the side of the teakettle. She quickly pulled it back. "It's burning hot."  
  
"Lemme see," Akane poured some of the kettle's contents over Ranma. She cringed from the hot water, but didn't revert to her boy form.   
  
"I wanna try!" Nabiki grabbed for the kettle. Akane pulled it back.  
  
"No, it doesn't work, you saw me try."  
  
"Come on!" Nabiki and Akane grappled over the kettle. They both lost their grip and the remaining hot water spilled on Akane.  
  
"OW! Nabiki I am so gonna-" Her eyes opened wide in horror and she shut her mouth with a gasp. Her voice was masculine. "Na…bi…ki," she said slowly. Her voice still sounded like a boy's. She gulped a few times and reached up to feel her chest. It was flat and muscular, no breasts. With her other hand she reached downward. She felt a bulge. "GYAAAAAH!!" Akane ran screaming upstairs. Ryoga quietly pocketed the mirror.  
  
_It works!_ He though to himself. _The merchant wasn't off his rocker…_ Ryoga noticed everyone was staring at him. "What?" He laughed nervously. "I think I'll be going now," he ran out the door.  


  
End of Part One  



	2. Chapter Two - Mystery revealed. Get Happ...

_What the hell is going on!?_ Akane thought. She had locked himself in the bathroom. Her heart pounded in a chest not accustomed to her, and her rapid breathing didn't sound like it should have. Somehow, she was now a he. Akane pulled on the waistband of her pants, then did the same to her panties. She was shocked with what she saw.   
  
"Wait a sec…" The stranger's voice said as an idea occurred to Akane. She cut on the sink and filled a washing basin with water. "Here goes nothing," her eyelids closed and she dumped the cool liquid over her head. Akane stood in place for a few moments then opened her eyes. Aside from her drenched shirt, she saw no problems. Akane was female again. Just to be certain, she lifted the wet garment and let out a sigh of relief upon seeing her familiar breasts. "Thank goodness," her breathing began to normalize and she lowered the shirt. "But, what does all this mean?" She rubbed her chin and furrowed her brow. "On one hand, Ranma can't become male, and on the other," she held out her hands, "I become a _boy _when doused with hot water."   
  
"Akane? Are you ok?" Nabiki's voiced came through the door.   
  
"I'm fine… sorta. I'll be out in on sec," Akane towel dried her hair for a moment then tossed it aside. She opened the door and found Nabiki waiting for her.   
  
"Something wrong sis? After you started sounding like a boy, you ran up here screaming."  
  
"Yeah, I know. I think it had something to do with that mirror I got from P-Chan," she went downstairs, with Nabiki following close behind. A frantic Ranma was pacing back and forth like a maniac, mumbling rapidly in an incoherent manner to herself.   
  
"I-just-don't-understand-what-the-hell-happened-I-was-just-sitting-there-and-all-of-a-sudden-boom-I'm-a-girl-and-I-can't-change-back-into-a-boy-man-this-really-really-really-sucks!"   
  
"Huh?" Nabiki looked puzzled.  
  
"Calm down Ranma, I think I know what the problem is."  
  
"You do? Really? Tell-me-cuz-I-have-no-idea-and-this-whole-thing-is-freaking-me-out-really-bad!"   
  
"I believe it has to do with the mirror P-Chan gave me, we have to find it," she started looking in the couch.   
  
"Ok," Ranma whirled around the room, tearing up everything in his quest for the mysterious looking glass. "Not-here-not-here-not-here-not-here-not-here-not-here-not-here-not-here-not-here-not-here-not-here-not-here!"   
  
"I did notice Ryoga put something shiny in his pocket," Nabiki said as she rearranged the couch and sat down to read a magazine.  
  
"Ryoga-that-jackass-I'm-gonna-kill-him!" Ranma spouted and headed toward the door.  
  
"I'm coming with you," Akane walked over to her Fiancé.  
  
"Fine-fine-fine-fine-let's-go-already-I'm-gonna-kick-his-sorry-ass!" Ranma was practically bouncing up and down.  
  
"Not until we get the mirror," they stepped outside.   
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


  
"Today must be my lucky day, Saotome has been transformed into a girl, I'll soon find some dupe to change statuses with and Akane will be mine!" He cradled the mirror in his hands and laughed. A delivery girl on a bicycle knocked him aside as she sped down the road. "Watch where you're going, idiot!" He shook his fist at her. She stopped the bike and leaped in his direction. Ukyo Kuonji landed right in front of him.  
  
"Listen, moron, if you didn't feel like walking in the street, maybe I would-"   
  
"Oh crap…" Ryoga noticed the mirror in his outstretched hand. A bright flash went off, throwing them in opposite directions.   
  
"Damn, that hurt... I'm gonna kill you, Ryoga!" She got up, rubbing her tailbone. Ryoga noticed her tone of voice had deepened slightly. "What the hell!?" She took on a startled look. "M-m-my v-voice!"   
  
"Listen, it's not my fault- Oh no…" Ryoga's feminine outcry startled him. At that moment, Akane and a female Ranma appeared.   
  
"Hi, Ukyo, what's up?" Ranma greeted his friend, not noticing that she appeared more masculine. Truth be told, she didn't look different, because she always dressed like a boy anyway. Akane walked over to Ukyo and began patting her chest.   
  
"Hey, what's the deal!?" She said in her new voice.   
  
"No breasts," she said over her shoulder to Ranma.   
  
"What do you mean, 'no breasts'?" Ukyo pushed Akane's groping hand away and felt her torso. Her eyes widened when she didn't even feel the slight bulges of her taped chest.   
  
"Here it is!" Ranma scooped up the mirror.   
  
"Give that back!" Ryoga yelled.   
  
"Ryoga? Bwahahahahaha!" Ranma noticed it was her adversary and burst out laughing.   
  
"This is _not _funny, Ranma, what happened to me?!" Ukyo asked angrily.   
  
"Come with us, we'll explain it when we get home," Akane replied for him. The trio took off down the sidewalk.   
  
"Hey what about me!?" A female Ryoga called after the others.   
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


  
At the Tendo Dojo…  
  
"So you see, the mirror switches Jusenkyo curses between the users," Akane finished summing up the situation.   
  
"And what about us fortunate people who _don't _have a Jusenkyo caused curse?"   
  
"The other person takes on the permanent form of the normal person. Case in point, Ranma and I. When we looked into the two sides of the mirror, I took on his ability to switch genders and he's stuck as a female. Except since I'm normally a girl, I have to be doused with hot water to become male, my alternate form. Sort of a reverse transformation."  
  
"Ok… But why am I male if Ryoga-" Ranma clamped a hand over Ukyo's mouth.   
  
"Sh!" She put a finger to her lips.   
  
"Huh, what about Ryoga?"   
  
"Oh, nothing."   
  
"All we have to do is find him and make the two of you look into the mirror," Ranma said. Suddenly, the door swung opened. Ryoga, still in his female form entered.   
  
"Forget something?" She asked. Ukyo jumped up.  
  
"My bike!" He ran toward the door. Ryoga grabbed the back of his collar.   
  
"For your information, I rode it here, it's right outside. Let's use the mirror already so we can get on with our lives."   
  
"So it was you!" Ranma cracked her knuckles.   
  
"Yeah, this is all my fault…" He looked forlorn.  
  
"What about P-Chan?" Akane inquired.  
  
"Oh y-yeah, I uh, gave it to P-Chan to, um, give it to you," she lied through her teeth.   
  
"Why did you involve P-Chan in your stupid plot? Wait, where is P-Chan?"   
  
"I think he said something about running away," Ranma murmured.   
  
"Shut up!" Akane retorted.   
  
"Anyway, you and I have something to settle, Ryoga."   
  
"Fine, you want to fight here and now?"  
  
"Outside with it, you two!" Akane pushed the combatants into the courtyard. Ranma and Ryoga stared each other down. They charged at each other, trading blows. Ranma leaned back onto one hand and kicked Ryoga between the breasts with both feet. She sailed into the wall surrounding the yard. Ryoga flipped to his feet and dashed at his opponent. Ranma blocked Ryoga's attack and sent the other girl tumbling to the ground with an elbow to the base of the spine.  
  
"This is impossible, normally I'd be beating you senseless!" Ryoga pouted.  
  
"Normally, heck no! Now, certainly not. I've got the 'home-field' advantage."  
  
"No duh, this _is _your house!" Ranma walked over to her and smacked her over the head then returned to her former location.  
  
"Dummy! I mean this," she gestured toward her body.   
  
"What does that mean!?"   
  
"You are such an idiot, you know that? I mean in the female body! You don't know anything about it, not even it's strengths or weaknesses. I had you outclassed before the fight even started."   
  
"Never fear, Happy's here!" Happosai appeared out of nowhere, and hopped onto Ryoga's head before going into the house.   
  
"I can't believe those two jerks! They _had _to fight right when we were gonna fix everything," Ukyo muttered and sipped from a glass of water. Happosai skipped around the room. He inadvertently smacked the girls with his bag of loot.   
  
"You are asking for it Happosai!" Akane called after the old man. "Ukyo," she turned back to her friend. "Uh, Ukyo?" She was no where to be found. "P-Chan! There you are!" She picked up the little black pig, who was damp from the cup of water. "What's this?" She poked at the bow Ukyo normally had in her hair had clipped the piglet's ears together. "P-Chan! Is there something you haven't told me?" P-Chan, who was actually Ukyo, squealed loudly. Akane removed the bow and tossed it aside. Happosai returned from his room after having one too many 'celebrations.' He began to stumble across the room when a shiny object on the table caught his attention. The mirror.   
  
"'Ey, thish one-o-them new, fancy-shmancy cello-phones?" He mumbled, grabbing the mirror. "Hiya, ish there anybody home?" Happosai spoke drunkenly into the mirror. Ranma and Ryoga burst through the wall and rolled across the floor locked in mortal combat. "Oh well, I musht be goin'," he stuffed the mirror in a pocket and shuffled toward the door. Akane jumped up from her seat.  
  
"Where are you going with that!?"   
  
"I'm headin' to the Cat Café fer shome grub, catch me if ya can, * hic !*" He ran outside. Akane tucked P-Chan under her arm and watched as the drunken old man skip from rooftop to rooftop.   
  
"Damn! Guys get up, we have to catch Happosai!" Ranma and Ryoga paused mid-attack.  
  
"Huh?"   
  
"He's got the mirror!"   
  
"Crap!" They shouted in unison and followed Akane outside.   
  


End of Part Two.  



	3. Chapter Three - More mayhem, and a concl...

"All-mosh there, hic," Happosai leapt off the roof he was on, aiming to land on the welcome mat of the Cat Café. He slipped and rolled through the door. Hitting his head on the door to the kitchen, he passed out. The door to the men's bathroom opened and Mousse stuck his head out.  
  
"What was that?" He looked around, leaning on his mop. Not caring to notice Happosai, he saw the mirror and picked it up. "This looks like the mirror from that movie," he cocked an eyebrow and held it up. "Mirror, mirror, tell me who Shampoo will marry." Suddenly, Shampoo came out of the kitchen, holding a to-go box.  
  
"What you doing, Mousse?" She glanced at the mirror. A flash lit up the café and Shampoo was throw back into the kitchen. Mousse tumbled backward and knocked over some chairs. The mirror spun around in the air, then landed on a table. "Shampoo going to hurt you, Mousse!" Shampoo stopped mid-step as she came through the door. "What is wrong with voice!?" Mousse sat up and rubbed her head.   
  
"I don't feel so good," she put her glasses back on. "What the!?" She noticed the round orbs on her chest and began to pat them to verify what they were.   
  
"What is going on out there?" Cologne hopped onto the order counter. Her eyes widened in shock upon seeing her now male granddaughter. Mousse continued feeling her torso.  
  
"Mousse, stop that!" Shampoo shouted at her. She abruptly halted and looked up at Cologne. A stampeding noise grew louder outside. Ranma, Akane with P-Chan, and Ryoga entered the café. Ranma and Ryoga dove for the mirror, knocking a pitcher of water onto Shampoo and Mousse. Mousse became a cat and Shampoo a duck. They voiced their surprise in a flurry of quacks and meows. Ranma and Ryoga began bickering.   
  
"Everyone, calm down!" Cologne called above the uproar. They all ceased doing what they were doing and focused on the little old lady. "I've heard of this before, an enchanted mirror that exchanges Jusenkyo curses between its users."   
  
"Yeah," Akane nodded. "I'll tell you all about it as soon as we get them back to human form," Akane went into the kitchen to boil some water for Mousse and Shampoo.   
  
Shortly…  
  
Akane finished explaining the predicament again. P-Chan hopped off her lap and went into the kitchen, the kettle of hot water held in his mouth.  
  
"How do we fix it?" A female Mousse asked.  
  
"Simple, use the mirror to trade curses back with the one you have switched with," Cologne stated as-a-matter-of-factly. Happosai sat up and shook his head groggily. He grabbed the mirror off the ground along with Shampoo's slightly damaged take-out box. He quietly hobbled toward the door.   
  
"I call first use!" Male Ukyo said as he came out the kitchen.   
  
"Where's P-Chan?" Akane looked around.  
  
"No, me!" Shampoo declared.   
  
"Me first!" Mousse stood up from her chair and pointed at her chest.   
  
"Stupid Mousse! If Shampoo use first, you use too!" He smacked her over the head.   
  
"Now all we have to do is get the mirror," Ranma glanced down where Happosai was. "The old perv's gone!" Everyone leaped to their feet and bounded out the door.  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


  
Akane flung open the door to her home. She entered, followed by the others. What they found was startling.   
  
"Kasumi, is Happosai here?" She asked the girl sitting in the living room. 'Kasumi' turned around.  
  
"Nope, the master left a while ago, as you can see," a female Genma replied. Everyone jumped back, hands flailing in the air traditional shocked pose.   
  
"POPS!?"   
  
"Yes, son?" She turned to face Ranma. The kitchen door opened.  
  
"Someone call me?" A female Soun asked. Startled, Akane jumped into Ranma's arms.   
  
"Um, Akane," her strained voice said.  
  
"Yes?"   
  
"You're gonna break my back if you don't get down," she gritted her teeth. Akane hopped down and slapped Ranma.   
  
"If they're female, that means…" Ryoga began.   
  
"Right, Ryoga," Nabiki came down the stairs, now a handsome young man. Behind her followed Kasumi, in panda form, wearing an apron.   
  
_Hi everyone_ her sign read.   
  
"This is too much," Mousse put a hand to her forehead.  
  
"You such a sissy Mousse," Shampoo crossed his hands over his chest.   
  
"Anyone have any idea when he'll be back?" Ukyo inquired.   
  
_Grandpa Happosai did mention something about visiting the girl's locker room at Furinkan_, Kasumi held up the sign.   
  
"Trap?" Ryoga asked Ranma.  
  
"Trap. We better not follow him, we don't want any innocent people harmed," Ranma answered. "It'd be better if we stayed here and set out own little trap," she rubbed her hands together.   
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


  
Happosai creaked open the door, immediately noticing that the lights were off.   
  
"Hmmm, that's strange…" He murmured to himself. He blinked, trying to adjust to the darkness. The old man thought he could see the kitchen door and crept forward.   
  
"NOW!"  
  
"He's mine!"  
  
The mirror flashed.  
  
"No! I got him!"  
  
FLASH  
  
"Gotcha!"   
  
FLASH  
  
"I can't see!"  
  
FLASH  
  
"Come here, ya old goat!"  
  
FLASH FLASH   
  
"Oh my!" Kasumi cried out.  
  
FLASH   
  
"Ow, that hurt!"  
  
FLASH   
  
"Sonuva-!"  
  
FLASH   
  
"Where'd that water come from!?"   
  
FLASH  
  
Happosai quickly turned around and thumbed the light switch.   
  
"Now just what is going on!?" He demanded of the menagerie before him. A panda wearing women's clothes of Chinese design (Shampoo), a pig wearing absurdly large glasses (Mousse), a cat with glasses and a bandana (Genma), a duck wearing an apron (Kasumi), a female Soun, female Ryoga, female Nabiki, male Ranma, female Ukyo, and female Akane stared back at him.   
  
"This should be easy to fix," Akane commented over the roar of animal noises. "Because of the water, we know who has the Jusenkyo curses." Nabiki nodded in agreement while Ukyo was busily patting her chest to make sure her breasts were back.   
  
"Thank goodness they're back!" Ukyo cradled her chest.  
  
"Gosh, I've never seen a girl so excited to see her own breasts," Nabiki laughed.   
  
"Wait a minute…" something caught Akane's eye, something small, black, and with glasses. "I saw P-Chan earlier, but how did he get mixed up in all this-"  
  
"Aha, never-mind-that-Akane, let's-go-in-the-kitchen-for-a-minute!" Ranma jabbered and pulled his fiancée into the kitchen and out of harms way. He stuck his back into the room. "Nabiki, you sort this out, ok?"   
  
"Yeah sure…"  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


  
Some time later…  
  
"Everything seems to be in order," Kasumi noted. The others had long since gone, having been returned to their usual selves.   
  
"With one exception, daughter," Soun said.  
  
"And what's that Tendo? We're all back to normal! Or at least the freakish sense of normality that we usually exist in," Genma slapped his friend on the back.  
  
"_This _is the exception," Soun poured a cup of water over his head. Suddenly, he was several inches shorter, had feminine curves, yet, he retained his mustache. Everyone turned in unison to stare at Ranma.   
  
"What?! It's just some trick, watch this," he refilled the glass and emptied its contents on himself. "See like I said I… I… I, I'm a MAN! Wahoo!" Ranma danced around singing "I'm a man, I'm a man, wahoo! I'm a man, I'm a man, wahoo!" He stopped mid-step when he noticed the tears streaming down Akane's cheeks.   
  
"It's okay Akane, it won't be so bad… I mean, Ranma has dealt with it for this long…" Despite her father's, now father/mother's efforts, Akane continued sniffling and the tears continued to flow.   
  
"It's a tough decision, son: to do the right thing, or to maintain your complete manhood once more. It's all up to you…" Genma extended his fist, palm downward, toward his son. The little mirror fell into Ranma's cupped hands. He looked down at it, realizing how small it really was, and how much trouble such a tiny trinket had caused. Ranma raised his head, and found himself gazing into Akane's eyes.  
  
_Akane's, sad, crying… beautiful eyes_, he thought privately. Ranma blinked slowly and released a long hiss of tension.   
  
"Ranma…" Akane croaked softly between tears.  
  
"If anyone cares to know for future reference, I did this for _her_, not _him_," he nodded toward his fiancée. Slowly, carefully, he raised the mirror and closed his eyes. Soun stared into his side of the looking glass. Ranma's eyes flew open, a bright flash occurred, and both were thrown backward.  
  
"Daddy!" Akane cried out in joy, wrapping her father in a warm hug. She turned and looked toward a female Ranma, who sat on the floor, leaning back on her palms. Akane stood up. "R-Ranma!" She grabbed a kettle off the stove and raced over to her fiancé. She knelt as she poured the hot water on Ranma. They stared into one another's eyes tenderly. Ranma noticed the others staring at them and frowned.   
  
"What're you staring at?" He growled. "Show's over!"   
  
"Come Saotome, let's go play chess," Genma followed Soun into the living room.  
  
"I better get back to the laundry," Kasumi stepped into the other room. Nabiki remained in place, cradling a camera. "Nabiki!" Kasumi scolded her sister upon poking her head back into the kitchen.   
  
"Aw, all right…" Nabiki sighed, exiting after Kasumi. The kitchen became deathly quiet. A cricket could be heard from the yard.  
  
"Thank you…" Akane kissed Ranma on the cheek and his eyes widened. "That was for my father, and _this _is for me…" she leaned in to kiss his lips.  
  
"Whoa, whoa, not so fast there!" Ranma interrupted the moment. He scooted backward a little.   
  
"Ranma you dummy!" Akane grabbed the sides of his head and kissed him, hard. Their lips parted, and Akane started leaving. Ranma watched her lithe form glide from the kitchen, as if she were floating on air.   
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


  
Later that week…  
  
"You know, he's been sitting there like that for 3 days now, I hope he's okay," Kasumi said as she watched Ranma. He sat frozen on the floor in the same position Akane had left him in. "Akane, do you know what's gotten into him?"  
  
"Oh, nothing…" She replied casually and smiled.  
  
  



End file.
